La búsqueda de la paz
by Victoire Black
Summary: Cuando entré a Hogwarts hace siete años jamás imaginé lo que iba a ocurrir solo unos pocos años después. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Solo soy Susan Bones, una orgullosa Hufflepuff que se enfrentó de bruces a la guerra y que lo único que quiere es detenerla... Aún sabiendo que puedo perder la vida en la búsqueda de la paz. Regalo para Insomnio.
1. Prólogo

El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2013-14" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

«**LA BÚSQUEDA DE LA PAZ**»

Por Victoire Black.

**Prólogo****.**

La guerra es una mierda. Sí, todos lo saben, pero pocos somos los que nos esforzamos en detenerla. Los que nos esforzamos en hacer de todo para que el sufrimiento y dolor se detenga de una vez por todas. Menos aún somos quienes estamos dispuestos a dar la vida por esa razón.

Niños, adolescentes, adultos. Altos y bajos. Gordos y delgados. Brujos y muggles. Nadie queda libre del sufrimiento que las guerras provocan, ninguno de ellos. Y todos, aunque no hayan querido participar activamente, o aunque sí lo hayan hecho, son quienes pagan las consecuencias.

Cuando entré a Hogwarts hace siete años como una niña dulce y tierna pero llena de miedos por empezar algo nuevo, jamás imaginé lo que iba a ocurrir solo unos pocos años después. Nunca me creí capaz de enfrentarme a lo que ayer me enfrenté, y sé que superé ampliamente mis expectativas como hechicera. También como persona. ¿Quién lo diría? No solo los Gryffindor terminaron siendo valientes, y eso se demostró claramente en mi séptimo curso. Sobre todo, en el día de ayer.

No soy la mejor, pero tampoco la peor. No soy la más valiente, y menos aún la más cobarde. Solo soy Susan Bones, una orgullosa Hufflepuff que se enfrentó de bruces a la guerra y que lo único que quiere es detenerla... Aún sabiendo que puedo perder la vida en la búsqueda de la paz.

* * *

_Este fic pertenece a la segunda petición de _**Insomnio**_ para el Amigo Invisible arriba mencionado. Como ella pidió, es algo sobre Susan Bones en su último año de colegio. Cuando leí que me iba a tocar escribirlo me sorprendí bastante, porque había estado durante un tiempo pensando en hacer un longfic sobre los Hufflepuff en su séptimo año de Hogwarts, y esto me dio la excusa perfecta. _

_Susan nunca fue una Hufflepuff que me llamara tanto la atención como sí lo hace, por ejemplo, Sally-Anne Perks, pero he de confesar que escribir este fic me hizo quererla aún más de lo que creí que podría. Siento que es posible explotar su vida hasta el infinito, porque las pocas cosas que conocemos de ella tienen mucha historia detrás... Y mucha por delante._

_Yo creo que los Hufflepuff fueron de los primeros en ir de cabeza a luchar contra los Carrow en el correr del curso 1997-98, y es lo que intenté plasmar por aquí desde el punto de vista y con el protagonismo de una hasta ahora abandonada Susan Bones._

_Esto va con mucho cariño para _**Insomnio**_. ¡Espero que lo disfrutes!_


	2. En el tren

_El Potterverso es de Jotaká._

* * *

«**LA BÚSQUEDA DE LA PAZ**»

Por Victoire Black.

"_Summer has come and passed. The innocent can never last. Wake me up when september ends_", Green Day.

**I. En el tren.**

Mi viaje hacia un sufrimiento esperado pero peor de lo que creía comenzó el primer día de Septiembre de 1997. Mis padres no querían salir de la casa: estaban lo suficientemente asustados por la muerte de mis cuatro abuelos y todos mis tíos a manos de los mortífagos como para acompañarme a Londres. Tampoco querían que yo fuera al colegio ese año, por supuesto, y yo tampoco era partidaria de ir, pero nos llevamos la sorpresa del siglo al descubrir que de ahí en más iba a ser obligatorio hasta para los mayores de edad.

No faltó ningún mortífago por maldecir en mis labios, eso es algo que les puedo asegurar.

Cuando el reloj marcó las diez y media de la mañana, tomé el baúl que había armado la noche anterior, mi capa y mi varita, y me despedí de todos. Mi madre y mi hermana lloraban, pero no me sentí con fuerzas para prometerles que volvería... Lo más probable es que no lo hiciera jamás, y ellas lo sabían. De igual forma, no se los dije.

No dije absolutamente ninguna palabra antes de partir.

Saludé con la mano a todos dos segundos antes de concentrarme en la estación King's Cross, en Londres, y desaparecer de mi casa cerca de Ottery St. Catchpole para aparecerme en el andén 9¾.

Aunque me esperaba algo como eso, aún así me sorprendió en demasía lo que vi al llegar: estaba vacío. Pero con vacío no me refiero a poca gente llorando entre una niebla oscura que cubría las ventanas del tren. Con vacío me refiero a vacío. El Expreso de Hogwarts estaba allí, por supuesto, y la característica niebla londinense también, pero no había ni un ser humano en varios metros a la redonda.

Confieso que en un principio me asusté y pensé en desaparecer de allí lo antes posible, pero enseguida recordé que aún no era la hora... Y nadie se iba a arriesgar a llegar antes de tiempo si eso suponía tener mortífagos acechando por ahí con libertad, esperando el momento justo para llevarse a los hijos de muggles.

Yo no era hija de muggles, y dudaba que los mortífagos quisieran meterse en más líos matando a una adolescente inocente en una estación vacía, así que intenté tranquilizarme y respirar en paz. Ya comenzarían a llegar los demás, me dije, e hice levitar el baúl para llevarlo dentro del tren antes que todo se llenara de pequeños empujándose los unos a los otros.

Para sorprenderme nuevamente, eso no ocurrió.

Faltaban veinte minutos para las once cuando oí el primer carrito atravesar la barrera que separaba el mundo muggle de la estación mágica. Era un niño de once años que miraba hacia atrás con el terror visible en sus pequeños ojos negros. Estaba solo, y eso me extrañó bastante por ser de primer año. Apenas notó que yo también estaba allí, me miró al borde del llanto, y me preguntó:

—¿Pueden entrar aquí los padres?

Dudé antes de responderle que sí. Siempre habían podido, porque la estación solía convertirse en un hervidero de magos y brujas despidiendo a sus pequeños para dejarlos ir a un nuevo curso escolar en el edificio más protegido de todo el Reino Unido. Ahora, claro, las cosas habían cambiado. Así que opté por darle por respuesta otra pregunta.

—¿Tus padres no venían contigo? —él me miró fijamente como si pensara que yo era tonta, pero luego pareció recordar algo y asintió con vehemencia.

—Mamá venía empujando el carrito conmigo... Hasta que pasé por la pared y no la vi más.

—Las cosas están cambiando —le advertí, siendo que no tenía respuesta mejor. Ni siquiera yo sabía bien qué estaba ocurriendo, aunque sí tenía una ligera sospecha—. Me llamo Susan, un gusto.

—Julian —me respondió algo más tranquilo—. ¿Sabes dónde puedo dejar mi baúl?

Caminé con él hasta una de las puertas del tren y elevé su baúl con la varita para que no tuviéramos que cargarlo hasta uno de los compartimientos. Él me agradeció con una sonrisa aún miedosa, y cuando bajamos a la plataforma vimos que otros pocos niños habían llegado. Parecía que dos de ellos eran hermanos y extranjeros, porque hablaban rápido entre ellos en un idioma que no logré entender. ¿Italiano, quizá?

—¿Sabes lo que ocurre? —sentí que alguien me preguntaba, y volteé para encontrarme con una chica de mi casa unos cuatro años menor que yo. ¿Cómo era su nombre? Soy muy mala para recordarlos, pero caí en que era una de las hermanas Zeller. ¿La menor de ellas quizá? No lo sabía.

—Los padres no pueden ingresar a la plataforma por algún motivo —dije aunque fuera una obviedad, y ella asintió como si esa información fuera algo nuevo—. Supongo que los mortífagos no quieren a nadie quejándose antes de que partamos al colegio —aposté, y la chica Zeller volvió a asentir con el ceño fruncido.

—Todo esto es idiota.

La miré extrañada. ¿Qué cosa era idiota? ¿Que los padres no pudieran ingresar? A mí me parecía algo hasta coherente si me ponía en los zapatos de los mortífagos. En su lugar, no querría a una multitud congregándose para insistir en llevarse a sus hijos nuevamente a casa. ¿Era idiota acaso que la plataforma estuviera vacía? No, tampoco. La mayoría de los chicos preferirían llegar justo sobre la hora para tener que estar el menor tiempo posible en la estación.

—La nueva regla —añadió, sospechando que no había sido del todo clara— que obliga a los alumnos a asistir al colegio.

—Coincido —le dije sacudiendo la cabeza. Más niños estaban llegando a la estación, más niños buscando una despedida con sus padres que no obtendrían por más lágrimas que derramaran.

—Yo no pensaba venir este año —me confesó—, y mis hermanas tampoco. Cuando lo avisamos al colegio, vinieron dos mortífagos a nuestra casa... No fue una visita para nada agradable.

Me quedé helada con lo que decía. Sabía que el padre de las chicas no era mago, así que no dudé en que los mortífagos no se habían mostrado políticamente correctos ante esa familia. ¡Ni hablar! Me los podía imaginar a la perfección... Y sacudí la cabeza para deshacerme de esa imagen.

—Bueno, nos vemos en Hogwarts, Susan —se despidió, y yo me quedé pensando en cómo sabía la chica mi nombre... Hasta que los vi.

Venían juntos, como siempre. Lo extraño era que ya no eran tres, sino que la cuarta había vuelto. ¡Qué tonta que fui al no haber pensado en eso antes! Si ahora era obligatorio para todos los chicos en edad escolar ir a Hogwarts, entonces los alumnos que hubieran abandonado el colegio también volverían, ¿no? Al parecer así era, porque apenas vi la sonrisa que Sally-Anne Perks me dirigió, corrí a abrazarla.

—¡Oh, Susan, por Merlín! —exclamó, y solo pude abrazarla aún con más fuerza. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de cuánto extrañaba a Sally.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que nos habíamos visto por última vez? Hacía un año, tal vez dos. ¡Parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquel día! Apenas los padres se enteraron que un chico de nuestra casa había muerto en el legendario Torneo de los Tres Magos, comenzaron a quejarse. Y la madre de Sally-Anne Perks no había sido la excepción.

Es más, a la media hora de haber terminado la última prueba del Torneo, Moyna Perks ya estaba allí, esperando a sus hijos para llevárselos lo más lejos posible de todo aquel ambiente de desastre y horror. Y, después de tres años, no lo había podido evitar. Su hija menor tenía que volver.

No podía pronunciar palabra alguna cuando me separé del cuerpo de Sally y comencé a saludar a los demás. Todos primos, claro; Tracey, Stephen y Fay. Supuse que su familia tendría el corazón en la boca mientras todos ellos estaban en el colegio... Y me di cuenta que no era solo en esa familia que pasaría.

—¿Vinieron solos? —pregunté cuando mis cuerdas vocales se dignaron a volver a funcionar.

—Tía Morgan nos había acompañado —comentó Stephen señalando a Fay con la cabeza—, pero por lo que veo los adultos no pudieron pasar esta vez.

Al menos se había dado cuenta antes que yo. La plataforma estaba llena de niños y adolescentes, pero había algo que faltaba. Sí, los lamentos seguían allí, como siempre, pero no eran por las despedidas que se pronunciaban... Eran por las que no iban a poder pronunciar.

—Va a ser mejor que vayamos subiendo al tren —comentó Tracey al ver cómo la estación volvía a comenzar a quedarse vacía, y los alumnos más pequeños se empujaban entre ellos para poder subir—. Nos vamos a quedar sin compartimiento...

—¿Vienes con nosotros, Susan?

—Voy a esperar a los demás, Sally —le informé con una sonrisa, y ella asintió para luego irse con sus primos.

Nuevamente me quedé sola, aunque algunos otros chicos de sexto y séptimo se arremolinaban en grupos para hablar. Divisé a Longbottom y a la chica Weasley hablando cerca de una columna, disimulando; a Zacharias y una de las gemelas Patil besándose quizá por primera vez en todo el verano; a Nott, Zabini y Greengrass parados contra una pared, esperando quizá a alguien que ya había subido al tren; a Brown, otra de las Patil y a Roper intentando tranquilizar a una pequeña de primer año que lloraba a mares llamando a su madre...

Nada demasiado extraño, pensé. Sin embargo, aquel año todo sería nuevo... Todo sería diferente.

«∞»

—Te juro que lo vi —insistió Hannah por décima vez en lo que iba del día—. Estaba allí, en la esquina de mi casa, cuando una nube negra lo cubrió por completo y desapareció.

—¿Y se puede saber qué estaba haciendo el Innombrable al lado de tu casa, Hannah? ¿Intentando robarte el surtido de plumas masticables, quizá? —ironizó Zacharias y todos reímos.

A las once en punto la estación se había llenado de chicos que corrían para que el tren no se fuera sin ellos. Entre esos chicos, estaban la mayoría de mis amigos. Por puro milagro habíamos encontrado un compartimiento vacío cerca del vagón de los prefectos, y nos dedicamos a hablar, repasar noticias del verano y a ser simplemente adolescentes.

—Ernie —llamó Hannah de mal modo, al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y se sacaba de encima los restos de azúcar que le habían quedado en la túnica—, tenemos que ir con los demás prefectos.

El chico no dudó dos veces antes de acompañarla. Hannah Abbot de mal humor no era un espectáculo nada digno de presenciar... Y menos aún cuando eras la víctima.

El compartimiento quedó en silencio unos instantes. Leanne le trenzaba el cabello a Sally-Anne; Zacharias estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, que solo podía significar dos cosas: o le encantaba molestar a los demás, que era verdad, o estaba pensando en su adorada Padma. Todo podía ser.

Finalmente, Wayne fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Alguien sabe algo de Megan, Oliver o Justin?

Nuevamente más silencio. Los tres eran hijos de muggles, lo que significaba que les podía haber pasado cualquier cosa, desde estar prófugos, hasta Azkaban o un cementerio. No se podían comunicar, y desde finales de Julio no sabían nada de ellos.

Admito que en realidad solo pensaba en Justin. ¿Qué sería de su vida? Quizá había regresado con su familia y había ingresado al fin a Eton. Quizá estaba escapando con los demás hijos de muggles... O quizá estaba en el Ministerio siendo interrogado sobre sus ancestros muggles. Todo era posible.

En realidad nunca imaginé que estuviera más cerca de lo que me hubiera atrevido a pensar.

—Yo hablé con Megan hasta Agosto —dijo Leanne, dejando de lado la trenza de Sally—, pero después de un tiempo no me llegaron más sus respuestas. Quizá esté escondida...

"O presa", dijo una vocesilla insidiosa en mi cabeza, "O muerta".

—A mí me dijo que se iba a Estados Unidos —comentó Wayne—, pero cuando le pregunté a qué parte jamás respondió. En realidad, no respondió nada después de eso. ¿Sería mentira para despistar a los del Comité de no-sé-qué de los Hijos de Muggles?

—Puede ser —admití—, aunque también puede que haya sido verdad y la hayan atrapado.

—Y luego el pesimista soy yo.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión, Zacharias —le espeté, y todos me miraron con sorpresa.

No suelo hablar mal a nadie, y menos aún lo hacía en aquella época... Pero no me sentía bien. Nada de aquello me hacía sentir bien, pues era todo una mierda. Chicos de diecisiete años desaparecidos, pequeños de once años sin oportunidad de despedirse de sus padres, siendo que quizá no los volvieran a ver jamás... No es excusa, no, lo sé.

—Me parece que iré a dar una vuelta por ahí—dije, evitando las miradas de todos clavándose en mí, y abrí la puerta del compartimiento.

Aquello era extraño: en el pasillo no había absolutamente nadie.

Todas las cortinas estaban cerradas y ni siquiera los prefectos merodeaban por allí. Supuse que estaban teniendo una reunión particularmente extensa... Y movida, a juzgar por los gritos que salían de su compartimiento. La voz de una chica de quinto sobresalía de las demás, la menor de las hermanas Greengrass. No entendí muy bien lo que decía, pero al parecer hablaban de las mazmorras y algo de una cámara.

Me aparté con velocidad al sentir una escueta despedida al lado de la puerta de dicho compartimiento: no quería que me castigaran antes de llegar siquiera al colegio por escuchar detrás de las puertas.

—¡Susan! —exclamó alguien a mis espaldas, y volteé sorprendida.

Seamus Finnigan y Sophie Roper caminaban hacia mí con una sonrisa sorprendida.

—¿Qué hacías aquí? —quiso saber Seamus, mirando el pasillo vacío.

—Este... Caminaba. Digo, acabo de salir de mi compartimiento —señalé con la cabeza la cortina azul que impedía la vista a los demás Hufflepuff de séptimo—. ¿Ustedes qué hacían con los demás prefectos?

—Ron y Hermione no vinieron este año —informó Sophie—, y nos llamaron a nosotros porque necesitaban dos Gryffindor de séptimo para suplantarlos.

Los tres comenzamos a caminar, aún sin nadie alrededor nuestro y sin poder ver quién ocupaba los demás compartimientos.

—¿Tú sabes qué es lo que le ocurre a Ron, Susan? —preguntó Seamus, frunciendo el ceño—. Me dijeron que estuviste en la boda de su hermano, a la que atacaron los mortífagos, ¿él estaba?

—Sí —admití, aunque algo nerviosa porque me oyeran—, pero creo que es mentira lo de la enfermedad —bajé la voz.

—¿Enfermedad? —se extrañó Sophie.

—Los Weasley le están diciendo a todos que Ron tiene una enfermedad contagiosa en la piel. Pero yo lo vi perfecto en la boda, y... Bueno, creo que se escapó con Hermione.

Sentimos un ruido extraño desde un compartimiento a mi derecha, y decidimos entrar a algún lado a hablar antes que alguien oyera algo que no debía. Sophie nos guió a paso veloz, y pronto llegamos a uno que jamás había visto, hacia el final del tren.

—¿Y esto...? —quise saber sorprendida cuando Seamus abrió la puerta y de pronto encontré al viento soplándome con fuerza.

—¡Un lugar donde nadie nos podrá oír! —gritó Sophie.

Enseguida me convencí de que eso era verdad... Porque ni siquiera nosotros mismos podíamos oírnos sin tener que gritarnos a cinco centímetros de distancia. Reí con diversión.

Caminé unos pasos dentro de lo que parecía ser una terraza dentro del tren y me fije en las personas que estaban paradas frente a la baranda, de espaldas a mí. Neville Longbottom y Ginny Weasley.

Tenía muchas preguntas que hacer y faltaban tan solo unas horas para que la noche cayera sobre nosotros, así que me situé junto a ellos y pensé en qué cosa me gustaría saber primero.

«∞»

—Es exactamente como les digo —insistí ante todos mis amigos, y algunos rodaron los ojos o alzaron una ceja.

—No es que no te crea, Susan —afirmó Wayne, sintiéndose algo culpable—, pero... No creo que las cosas sean de ese modo, nada más.

—Yo creo que es verdad —opinó Hannah, y la miré agradecida—. Es decir, la propia Susan los vio en la boda del hermano de Ron, ¿por qué no podrían estar escapando juntos?

—¡Pero si Susan dijo que no había visto a Potter en la dichosa boda! —se quejó Zacharias, exasperado con la discusión.

—Que no lo haya visto no quiere decir que no haya estado —comenté—. Además, pueden haber escapado Ron y Hermione de la boda para encontrarse con Harry en algún lugar.

—Lo encuentro muy rebuscado...

—Además —volví a la carga—, puede que ni siquiera estén escapando.

—Ah, ¿no? —preguntó Leanne con ironía: las discusiones la ponían de mal humor, estuviera del lado que estuviera—. ¿Qué están haciendo, entonces? ¿De vacaciones en las montañas, quizá?

—Neville dice que quizá están buscando un modo de derrocar al Innombrable —comentó Hannah, pero todos la ignoraron.

—Yo creo que Potter, Weasley y Granger están yendo cada uno por su lado —opinó Sally-Anne, abriendo la boca por primera vez en varios minutos—. No creo que sean tan idiotas como para andar todos juntos, siendo que si descubren a uno lo más probable es que los descubran a todos.

—No te creas, Sally —rió Zacharias—. Potter tiene el ego tan grande que es capaz de pensar que no lo encontrarán jamás, por eso se llevó a esos dos como guardaespaldas...

—¡Basta, Zacharias! Lo digo en serio —exigí, bastante molesta.

Lo que había comenzado con una charla inocente sobre los alumnos que no habían vuelto a Hogwarts, había terminado como una discusión sobre si Potter era o no era idiota... Y a decir verdad no tenía ganas de discutir tonterías como esas. Cosas más importantes estaban ocurriendo, y no quería llenarme la cabeza de cosas así, si me enfrentaría a peores.

El tren se detuvo algunos minutos después, y todos bajamos con el hambre y el cansancio a cuestas. Éramos más alumnos de lo normal en la plataforma, por lo cual estaba más rebosante que nunca. Hagrid, el guardabosques de un par de metros de altura, llamaba a los alumnos de primer año para que subieran a los botes.

Mientras tanto, un murmullo comenzó a esparcirse alrededor nuestro.

—¡No hay carruajes! —oí decir a un chico a mi lado, y me paré en puntas de pie para poder ver qué ocurría más adelante. Al parecer una mujer estaba hablando con algunos prefectos, y me percaté con asombro de que Hannah no había bajado a mi lado. Debía estar delante nuestro, con Ernie, Seamus, Sophie y los demás prefectos.

—¡Tendremos que ir caminando! —exclamó una niña al borde del llanto, para luego colgarse de la espalda de quien parecía su hermano mayor.

Todo aquello me llamó poderosamente la atención. Después de un viaje de casi doce horas en tren, nos iban a obligar a caminar tres kilómetros hasta el colegio... Ya me imaginaba que, si así eran las cosas durante los primeros minutos desde que habíamos bajado del tren, en el correr del año serían mil veces peor.

Y no me equivocaba.

—Es para que nadie se escape —comentó alguien en un susurro—. Mi madre me lo había comentado: se llevaron a todos los thestrals e hipogrifos del colegio para asegurarse que nadie tuviera oportunidad de escaparse, pues al parecer ya lo han hecho otras veces.

Me puse a pensar en lo dicho por esa persona. Admitía que Snape tenía razón en hacer eso si quería que nadie siguiera los pasos de Potter o de los gemelos Weasley, aunque eso suponía que en verdad estaría encerrada en Hogwarts durante nueve meses... "¿Y acaso planeabas escaparte en un hipogrifo?", preguntó una voz en mi mente, y sacudí la cabeza intentando espantarla.

Un empujón me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Todos habían comenzado a caminar, y apuré el paso para no perder de vista a mis amigos. Enseguida me situé al lado de Sally-Anne, que tenía el rostro del color de un pergamino.

—¿Te sientes bien? —pregunté, y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy mareada —confesó, y en ese momento recordé algo sobre Sally que se me había pasado por alto: odiaba los trenes. Esa había sido la razón por la cual había permanecido en silencio durante la mayor parte del viaje... Siempre solía marearse apenas bajaba y escondía la cabeza entre las rodillas mientras íbamos en el carruaje hacia el castillo. Lamentablemente en ese momento no teníamos carruaje, y no podíamos detenernos si no queríamos que los que venían detrás nuestro nos atropellaran.

—Falta poco para llegar —mentí, notando que comenzaba a hiperventilar—. Wayne, ¿me ayudas?

Cada uno se pasó un brazo de Sally-Anne por encima de los hombros, y así logramos avanzar. Cansados, con sueño y con hambre pudimos caminar tres kilómetros hasta las puertas del castillo, cargando el peso del nuevo régimen del colegio sobre nuestros hombros.

* * *

«∞»

* * *

_¡Buenas! Antes que nada, tengo que hacer una aclaración: absolutamente todos los alumnos de Hogwarts son personajes canon. A los más desconocidos les he creado una vida, claro, pero los nombres son canon. Hay algunos de los que no se saben las casas, o apenas se sospechan, pero intenté ubicar las cosas lo más coherentes posibles. _

_Además, intenté (y seguiré así con todos los capítulos) agarrarme todo lo que pueda a lo dicho en los libros o por Jotaká. Igualmente, como no hay demasiado sobre los Hufflepuff y como dije más arriba, he creado unas cuantas vidas desde cero y he inventado un par de cosas. Espero que todo sea comprensible a pesar de eso._

_Sobre las actualizaciones, intentaré hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Al ser esta la tercera petición que escribí no la pude terminar a tiempo para el seis de Enero, así que continúo escribiendo sobre la marcha. De igual forma no lo abandonaré porque ya tengo todo estructurado, y es un proyecto que me está gustando bastante. Además estaba con ganas de escribir algo sobre el séptimo año a ojos de los Hufflepuff, y esto me dio la oportunidad perfecta :)_

_En fin, que espero que te haya gustado, _**Insomnio**_ :) ¡Gracias a todos por leer!_


	3. La primera noche

_El Potterverso es de Jotaká._

* * *

«**LA BÚSQUEDA DE LA PAZ**»

Por Victoire Black.

«_Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through_», Avril Lavigne.

**II. La primera noche.**

Cuando al fin vi alzarse ante mí las puertas del castillo, en lo único que pensé fue en mi cama adoselada y algún elfo trayéndome un té a la cama... Lamentablemente, eso tendría que esperar. Nuestro nuevo director estaba allí, de pie ante cientos de alumnos hambrientos que podrían haber corrido hasta las cocinas si hubieran tenido fuerzas para hacerlo.

Severus Snape parecía inmune a todas esas miradas de odio y desagrado que recibía, y hasta creí verlo sonreír un poco. Fue en ese momento en el cual decidí no volver a dedicarle ni miradas, ni odio, ni nada al asesino de nuestro anterior director. Al usurpador de dicho puesto.

—Bienvenidos —dijo escuetamente, y muchos resoplaron.

—¡Queremos sentarnos y comer algo! —gritó alguien algunos metros detrás de mí, y una bruja situada al lado de Snape sonrió ampliamente.

—Me parece que ya tenemos el primer alumno castigado del año, Severus —comentó ella en voz lo bastante fuerte como para que todos oyeran.

—Finnigan —comenzó a decir Snape con voz amenazadora—, espero que ese sea el último comentario fuera de lugar que oiga de usted en el año.

—Y yo espero que este sea el último año que yo oiga de usted —respondió Seamus con sorna, y ahogué un grito. Por lo visto no fui la única, porque nadie me miró con particular atención. Ese chico se estaba buscando un castigo de por vida a manos de mortífagos y, apostaría cualquier cosa, eso no sería para nada agradable.

—Espero —volvió a hablar el director, ignorando la última interrupción— que recuerden una serie de reglas que han de cumplir. Siete y cuarto de la mañana tienen que estar todos desayunando. Ocho y cuarto comienzan las clases. Quien no asista o no llegue en hora será castigado a mano de dos nuevas adquisiciones de Hogwarts: los profesores Carrow. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron a regañadientes, y algunos temblaron de miedo. Hacían bien. Era conocido el hecho de que los hermanos Carrow eran mortífagos y que provenían de una familia que realmente no estaba en sus cabales. Si lo pensaban dos veces antes de practicar la maldición Cruciatus en un alumno iba a ser un milagro.

—Merodear por los pasillos en hora de clases está prohibido. El toque de queda comienza ocho y media de la noche, y termina a las siete de la mañana. Todos quienes estén fuera de sus salas comunes sin autorización durante el toque de queda recibirán un castigo —continuó Snape—. En cada una de sus habitaciones, encontrarán un libro con las reglas. Y en el despacho de Filch está la lista actual de prohibiciones, que asciende al número quinientos dos...

—Quinientos tres —interrumpió Filch, unos pasos más atrás—, señor.

—Quinientos tres —aceptó Snape sin inmutarse—. Espero que no sean lo bastante idiotas como para desobedecer las prohibiciones, porque el castigo normal ascenderá a algo peor. Quedan advertidos.

Todos contuvimos el aliento.

—Por otra parte, los alumnos de séptimo curso no tendrá clases mañana. —Esa afirmación me sorprendió tanto que no pude sino mirar a mi alrededor. Noté a Wayne tan sorprendido como yo, y a Sally-Anne un poco menos pálida que antes—. Tendrán unas clases grupales de Orientación con la profesora McGonagall. Durante el desayuno les darán más detalles. Buenas noches.

Apenas pronunció las últimas palabras, las puertas del Gran Comedor finalmente se abrieron, y Snape y los demás profesores se movieron para darnos paso. Las mesas estaban llenas, y muchos no pudieron llegar a sentarse antes de agarrar el pollo con las manos y comenzar a comer. El cansancio era general, y yo no era la excepción.

Todo hubiera estado en silencio si no hubiese sido por los cubiertos chocando contra platos y bandejas, por los vasos siendo puestos contra la mesa. Ninguno hablaba, solo teníamos energías para comer. Gracias a Merlín, todo pareció volver a la normalidad cuando terminamos de saciarnos y nos pusimos a hablar como si aquel tortuoso viaje desde la estación al colegio no hubiera sucedido jamás.

—... Y cuando fui, ¡les juro que les digo la verdad, no se rían!, cuando finalmente fui, ya no...

—Silencio.

Fue una sola palabra, pero se oyó por todo el Gran Comedor, y quedó retumbando en nuestros oídos por algunos segundos. Nadie siquiera se molestó en mirar a nuestro nuevo director para saber que nos estaba hablando.

—La hora de la cena ha terminado. Pueden retirarse.

Su tono no admitía réplicas, pero igualmente me tuve que voltear hacia la mesa de Gryffindor para encontrar a Finnigan con la mirada. Aunque jamás me había llevado especialmente bien con él, sabía que si seguía haciendo esas locuras de contestar a Snape no saldría muy bien parado. Lo vi discutiendo con una Slytherin en la que no me fijé con detalle, porque decidí irme del Gran Comedor lo antes posible.

—Nos vemos luego, Susan, Sally —nos dijo Hannah pasando por nuestro lado. Un montón de pequeños niños asustados los seguían a ella y a Ernie, y oí a Zacharias cerca de mí susurrar que los de primer año eran cada vez más pequeños. Lo ignoré.

Estaba casi tan asustada como aquellos niños que cruzaban las puertas del Gran Comedor sin saber qué les depararía el día de mañana en un colegio como Hogwarts, con la dirección de un mortífago —por más que supieran o no que lo era—, y con profesores que se verían obligados a obedecerlo bajo cualquier circunstancia. Por más que ninguno de todos los que estábamos en el colegio teníamos un estado de sangre que permitiera al Ministerio llevarnos a Azkaban acusados de robar magia, no todos estábamos libres de cargos como traidores a la sangre, al Ministerio y a los propios Mortífagos.

Si ese día hubiera sabido que lo peor no sería Snape, sino los hermanos Carrow, me hubiera ido corriendo antes de pisar siquiera el castillo. Pero no lo supe hasta que no viví la experiencia en carne propia. Y ahí ya no podía caminar sobre mis pasos. Ya no podía volver el tiempo atrás.

«∞»

Apenas entré a mi habitación, noté que algo era diferente. Faltaba una cama, aquella que se suponía debía estar al lado de la única ventana que teníamos en la habitación. En lugar de el mueble se encontraba un desvencijado escritorio de madera con un libro arriba. «Nuevas reglas del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería», leí, y abrí la primera página. Ante esto, no pude evitar ponerme a llorar.

—Susan —llamó Hannah posando su mano sobre mi hombro—, no creo que Megan haya dejado que _ellos_ la llevaran a Azkaban. No te preocupes por ella.

—No... No es eso —negué, y me aparté para dejar que mi amiga viera lo que estaba escrito en la primera hoja del libro de reglas.

—«Cualquiera que desobedezca una o más reglas de las aquí nombradas, recibirá un castigo a elección de los profesores Alecto y Amycus Carrow» —comenzó a leer Hannah en voz alta, y lo único que quise hacer fue taparme los oídos para no oír la siguiente parte—. «Este puede tratarse de varias cosas, desde noches con el desobediente en cuestión encerrado en las mazmorras, hasta Cruciatus dadas por quien se crea conveniente en el momento. Por eso, es mejor que...» Oh... Chicas, esto es ilegal...

Ninguna contestó.

Volteé y vi a Leanne sentada frente a su baúl abierto, con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Giré para ver dónde estaba Sally, y la encontré parada frente a la puerta que daba al baño. No supe si acababa de salir o de entrar, ni cuánto de aquella regla estúpida de los castigos había escuchado, pero no pregunté. ¿Qué más daba? Todo era lo mismo. Cualquier mínima cosa que hiciéramos podría ser usada en nuestra contra, y eso podía hacer que termináramos en las mazmorras con los Carrow practicando la maldición Cruciatus contra nosotras. Nada lindo de pensar, he de decir.

—Tenemos que leer eso de cabo a rabo —comentó Sally-Anne aún dándonos la espalda, con la voz tomada. Era obvio que había estado llorando y que intentaba por todos los medios no seguir haciéndolo—. No podemos permitirnos ningún castigo.

—Seguramente son reglas tontas, Sally —dijo Hannah, pasando las páginas del libro—. Y, además, es imposible que Snape y los Carrow recuerden tantas reglas como para saber cuándo infringimos una, ¿no lo creen?

No, no lo creía, pero no se lo dije.

—«Todos los alumnos tienen prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos a menos que tengan una autorización especial» —volvió a leer Hannah—. «Cualquier alumno que quiera obtenerla deberá rellenar un formulario para presentar en la oficina del Conserje, de lunes a viernes en horario de clases. Los profesores evaluarán si dicho alumnos...», bla, bla bla. ¿Ven, chicas? Es estúpido. Son reglas tontas. Además, seguro que a nadie le darán el dichoso permiso.

Lamentablemente para todos, Hannah no sabía cuán equivocada estaba. Y ninguna de nosotras tampoco.


End file.
